Houndoom
Houndoom (Japanese: ヘルガー Herugaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Houndoom are canine-like Pokémon, with a similar appearance to its pre-evolved form Houndour. Houndoom are large, black, and have a brown underbelly and muzzle. Around each of its ankles are two sets of bone-like bands. On its back are rib-like structures, appearing like an exoskeleton, that lead up to its neck. In between the two ends of the bone on its neck is a small skull emblem. Instead of having visible ears near the top of its head, Houndoom have curved horns. It has a long, skinny tail which ends in an arrow point. Special abilities Houndoom have the abilities Flash Fire or Early Bird. Flash Fire will power up any of its Fire-type moves if it is hit with a Fire-type move, and Early Bird will cause a quick awakening from Sleep status. Evolution Houndoom is the evolved form of Houndour. Houndour will evolve into this Pokémon once it reaches level 24. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |goldsilver=Evolve Houndour |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Houndour |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Houndour |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 214 and Route 215 via PokéRadar (Pearl only) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Evolve Houndour |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Houndour (Black only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Houndour (X only) }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away. |silver=Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokémon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests. |crystal=The pungent-smelling flame that shoots from its mouth results from toxins burning in its body. |ruby=In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves. |sapphire=In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves. |emerald=In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply back serves a leadership role. They choose their leader by fighting among themselves. |firered=Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokémon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests. |leafgreen=If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away. |diamond=Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. |pearl=Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. |platinum=The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever. |heartgold=If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away. |soulsilver=Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokémon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests. |black=The flames it breathes when angry contains toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever. |white=The flames it breathes when angry contains toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever. |black 2=The flames it breathes when angry contains toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever. |white 2=The flames it breathes when angry contains toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever. |x=Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. |y=The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever.}} Appearances In the anime Houndoom first appeared in "Houndoom's Special Delivery" where it took care of Misty's Togepi. Trivia *No other Pokémon share the same type combination as Houndoom and its pre-evolution Houndour. *Despite having a pair of horns, it cannot learn Horn Attack or Horn Drill. This might be due to the fact that the horns curve back, making it difficult to stab with the points of the horns. Gallery 229Houndoom_OS_anime.png 229Houndoom_OS_anime_2.png 229Houndoom_Dream.png 229Houndoom_Mega_Dream.png 229Houndoom_Pokemon_Stadium.png Houndoom_warrior.png Houndoom_Undaunted_TCG_artwork.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon